The Day After
by Kimiko Heroux
Summary: a little Valentine's Day belated, that is one-shot i threw together in a couple hours. man, i suck at summaries. Takumi


**I suddenly got the urge to do a Takumi and before I knew it, Valentine's was over. So this is what became of my forgetfulness of holidays. It takes place a few years after Wherever You Will Go (no spoilers for my on-going fanfiction, except for some nicknames that are given) and everyone's in high school, not really specifying what year. Maybe sophmore or junior, that's for you to decide.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, nor do I own the song Love Story. just my OC, nothing more.**

_The Day After_

* * *

The young brunette ran his fingers incessantly through his bangs, glancing periodically over to the other side of the room. He had been distracted for so long, it had to stop sometime. He figured that if he was distracted enough in a certain amount of time that maybe, by some irrational chance, he would get over himself and move on. _C'mon, you have to get over yourself_, was the thing he always thought at times like these, _You gotta remember that she's not interested…_

"Mr. Kanbara, since you seem to not be listening, it must be because you know this information already. So answer the question on the board."

The voice caught his attention. _Wait, Kanbara? Oh crud_. He quickly glanced up at the chalkboard, trying to think the answer through as quickly as possible. But this was math: it wasn't supposed to make sense. So, figuring he'd seem like more of an idiot if he didn't say anything, he responded, "Uh…I before E except after C…uh…and sounding like A as in neighbor and weigh…and on weekends and holidays…and all throughout May…" He quickly trailed off, assuming that he'd be even more hated by his teacher if he kept going and shouted out, 'and you'll always be wrong, no matter what you say!'

But, despite the chuckles that erupted from the surrounding class, the teacher was not amused in the least. He crossed his arms, glaring at the seemingly hopeless boy, and sighed, "Do you need to see the principal? Again?" The substantial amount of annoyance in his voice proved he was completely serious.

The brunette sat up in his chair, trying to make admirable stature. "Uh…no, sir," he gulped out. "Won't happen again, sir." _Man, from all of this, I sound like such a kiss-up. That is so not my job._

As the teacher turned back to the chalkboard, as did the boy's eyes back over to the other side of the room. It seemed like he had already forgotten he had been caught staring at the blonde at the other side of the room, but even if he _did _remember (which anyway, is highly unlikely), he was still caught up in the same, repetitive yet still enjoyable niche.

Suddenly, he was caught off guard by something hitting him in the side of the head. He looked down and saw the object of which hit him: a paper airplane. He picked it up, realizing there was text inside and read it to himself as quickly as his eyes could move,

"Takuya, you really have to get over yourself"—_Yeah, I've realized—_"I thought you knew that Zoe wasn't into you. How many times did this happen already? Never mind, don't answer that. Besides, Valentine's Day was yesterday, so it's time to time to stop thinking about girls and get your head on…uh, what's the next holiday?

Miri

PS: Though I think you managed to get her attention, if that at all matters. But I don't think it was in a good way. She had a look of disgust on her face. Yet for all I know, that could be in an improvement for you."

After Takuya had finished reading, he quickly glanced over at Mirai Kimishima, or as he called her, Miri. She was staring back, smiling only slightly. But he knew that it was better than it was before the whole Digital World conspiracy. Her violet eyes gazed into his brown with a look that said, 'You read really slow'.

He saw her mouth the words, 'meet me after class' and then something after that that was either 'so I can help out' or 'so we can make out'. Takuya was betting on the first one, because he knew Miri would moreover enjoy beating him up than making out with him. He smiled slightly, recalling that she would have had no problem with it if it a couple years back. He wondered if she still remembered that.

* * *

"Okay, you lovesick idiot, do you consciously tryto humiliate yourself or does it just come on its own like breathing and blinking?" Mirai crossed her arms, casting him a glare that clearly stated that she was pissed off at him for being…well, himself. Old habits die hard, especially when you're a gogglehead.

Takuya didn't really have a proper answer to that. Either way, she was calling him an idiot, even though that really wasn't much of a change of pace. And though no one could hear them, since they were sitting on the mezzanine steps, and it was a regular thing, Takuya always felt Miri was just jealous of his self-proclaimed…ehem, "wittiness" and thus, called him some name to make him feel dumb. Though it was doubtful that it was the actual case here.

Mirai figured by the current silence he wasn't going to answer, and so continued speaking, "Anyway, you gotta find some sort of solution to your…problem here. Unless, you _enjoy _being called on in class for something no one understands, there's seriously something that has to be done. I'm pretty sure just about everyone in Algebra class found out the reason of your…erm, distraction." Normally, Mirai wasn't one to offer up this much assistance, so something had to be up.

Takuya glanced back at her with an expression of 'duh' pasted onto his face. "It's not like I try to be noticeable. If I was in the front of the room, it'd be easier to be spotted than now."

Mirai sighed. "Tell me something that isn't obvious." She brought her hand up to her chin, her gaze turning to the ceiling. "I bet JiJi could think of something. He's a spiffy genius." She pulled out her cell phone and quickly texted him, her fingers flying on the tiny keypad. In just a few short seconds, it vibrated and she read the incoming message. "Well, he's coming this way, but a little…preoccupied." She glanced over at the nearby hallway, hearing someone shouting.

In a few short moments, Koji Minamoto (nicknamed JiJi) ran past with his twin brother, Koichi Kimura (nicknamed Chi-kun), right on his heels with some sort of outfit or uniform or something in his arms. Koichi was smiling his normal Koichi smile, but Koji on the other hand, was not.

"C'mon, Koji! We need one more person for the play and I said I'd find someone since the original actor bailed!" Koichi called, not even seeming exhausted from trailing his brother all over the school. "And this costume is just your size! You'd be perfect for the part!"

Koji glanced back quickly, still seeing Koichi right behind him. "There is no way in hell I'm wearing that! Besides, the part is for a girl!" he yelled back.

"Please, bro! You've got the hair of a girl! All we need is some makeup and—" Koichi was quickly cut off by the younger twin.

"Finish that sentence and I'll kill you." The threat obviously was a flat-out lie. Everyone knew for a fact that Koji would do nothing to hurt his brother, especially of what happened in the Digital World a few years back.

Takuya heard Mirai sigh and mumble, "Hasn't that kid had enough near-death experiences?" That was a true fact. Koichi was known in school to be the most danger prone kid there. It was like he _tried_ to fall down steps every chance he got.

But something then seemed to dawn on the violet-eyed girl. "Hey, Chi-kun! What's the role for the play you need?" she called down, causing the eldest twin to stop and look up at her.

"Are you going to do it?" he asked, his expectancy and eagerness beginning to rise in his voice. "You'd be perfect for the part!" In truth, that is what he said to everyone he asked that day.

Mirai was quick to answer and monotone when doing so. "Not a chance." Her eyes trailed back to Takuya for a split-second, before returning to Koichi. "But I think I know who will…" She turned back to the brunette, smirking deviously.

"Me?! Why do I have to do it?! You'd be much better for the part than me! Namely for the fact that I'm a guy." He crossed his arms, showing rejection to Mirai's suggestion of which he found no real meaning behind.

"Well, if I remember right Zoe is lead role in the play. And if I heard all of Koichi and Koji's screaming correctly, the actor-less role is for the main character's—as in Zoe's—older sister. And added to the fact that you'd have stage time with Pwincess Pwetty Pants—" (a Tamers quote here, peoples!) "—I'm pretty sure there's a scene where the older sister is teaching Zoe's character how to waltz. So you'll also have dancing time, too…plus the post-play party-celebration thing…" Mirai's smirk had significance to Takuya now and he ignored the haughtiness in the name she had called Zoe.

And for once, things actually made sense to the brunette. "Oh, I see now…but do I really have to play a girl? Can't I be a rocker dude or something?" he questioned, the fact of cross-dressing kinda bothering him. But that fact would kind of irritate anyone in the right mind.

Mirai ignored his question as Koji questioned, catching his breath from being chased by Koichi all over the entire campus. "Mirai, you pieced all that together with no real source?" He saw her rather smug smile and instantly knew the answer. "Then maybe it's a good thing that you hang with Takuya. Maybe he'll lose some of his ignorance."

Takuya cast him an annoyed glance. "Haven't you heard that ignorance is bliss?" he questioned, his question rhetorical. He then glanced back at Mirai, still thinking about her little inquiry about the play. "How do you think this will turn out afterwards, Miri? Do you think she'll go for me?"

The words that came out of Mirai's mouth disagreed with her 'remember who you're asking here' expression. "Well, depending on how well you dance. And you gotta have a good look on your face. Not some dorky one that you always have." She ignored his glare. "You do know how to waltz…right?"

A light chuckle arose from Koji, who then scoffed, "It's for good reason that you never saw him dance. You'd think he was having a seizure standing up." He crossed his arms, grinning at Takuya.

Mirai turned to Koichi, who was still standing there like 'der'. He was completely zoned out, like he was asleep standing up. "Hey, Chi-kun!" When he didn't respond, she found a stray popcan and nailed him in the head with it, snapping him back into attention. This was a regular thing. "You know how to waltz, right?" She knew for a fact that Koji would by no chance teach him, so Koichi was the only one left.

He nodded his head, but then put on a look of realization. "Yeah, but I only know the guy role. Taky's gotta know the guy role, so he has to dance with someone that knows the lady's role."

At that moment, all gaze fixed on Mirai, who scowled in irritation. "Okay, that was a dumb question on my part…" she grumbled, getting to her feet. "Fine, since I dragged myself into this…we can practice on the mezzanine. C'mon, you _kuso atama_…" She mumbled some ineligible words that she made sure no one else knew. "Chi-kun, no yearbook pictures, capiche?"

Koichi's expression dropped to a frown as he put away his digital camera. "Aww, but this doesn't happen very often, now does it?" Koichi, being the friendly and outgoing person he was, was involved in many school activities (aside from sports, that is. He left that up to Koji), and yearbook staff was one he took pride in and found the most enjoyment in.

"No, and to most people, it didn't," Mirai growled, standing before Takuya, who was as confused as a gogglehead could get (which is pretty bad). "Alright, Taky, now first off you put your hand on my back…other hand…and then your other one into mine… I put my hand on your shoulder, not thinking about where it's been…" She found irritation in having to be stuck dancing with the one that at one point she completely hated the guts of.

She looked down briefly. "Okay, now all of the beats are counted in fours, as in one, two, three, four, one, two, three, four, and so on. You move in a box motion. And after you complete a box, you take three steps back and make another box. You got that?" She eyed Takuya, who seemed to be in another world. In response, she slammed her foot down on his.

He jumped back, glancing down at his squashed foot as if it had magically disappeared. "Ow, what was that for?! I got it, I got it, okay? One, two, three, four, blah blah blah. Now let's hurry it up, Teach."

Mirai sighed, tossing a look to Koji that said, 'Why is it always me that gets the short end of the stupid stick?' "Alright, _Romeo_, if you say so…"

Let's just leave it as the first round didn't really go over well. Takuya, who was whispering out the beat counts kept forgetting the number three and thus, was screwed up from the very beginning. Mirai didn't find much use in even _beginning_ to teach this useless kid to do something he'll never succeed at.

She again let out a sigh. "Okay, if this helps, imagine that I'm Zoe. How would you dance with her?" she questioned, dreading what the outcome of another bright idea that she just seemed to be full of today. She had to stop listening to herself.

Instead of some sort of maturity, in response to her suggestion, Takuya slid his hand down from her back to her butt. That, she fumed, was uncalled for. She gave him a hard slug to the head. "Lay off, you pervert!" she snapped. "Is that really what you'd do to Zoe, or any other girl for that matter…" She awaited a response, but got none. "…Never mind, but be aware I could have Koji kill you for that if I wanted." She tried to calm herself with a deep breath. "Now, if you're done, I'll give you another shot." All the while, she was telling herself, _Patience is a virtue, patience is a virtue…_

Takuya glowed a bright red and not just from the whack he received from his dance partner. _Think before you act, Takuya…_ "Alright. I think I got the gist now. I just gotta remember the number three…and to keep the touching to a minimum." He added the second part after a quick glare from Mirai. "Let's try once more…"

* * *

"Are you nervous, Takuya? Man, you're shaking…and a little wet. Stop sweating so much, that dress isn't that warm." Mirai couldn't believe that since she was the one to convince Takuya to do this that Koichi "conveniently" signed her up for part of the costume and makeup crew. She was going to make sure he paid for that.

She ran a comb through his already-gelled hair. He, with the amount of hair gel he had in his hair, could be considered a wet-head. And with the work of the large comb in Mirai's hand, she managed to straighten his brunette hair so it hung down almost touching his shoulders.

"I'm scared out of my frickin' mind, okay? Because for your information, I'm in a dress and going to be on stage, and I'm also going to be dancing with—OW! Watch it! What are you trying to do, rip my hair out?" he questioned, seeing Mirai wrenching the comb through his hair out of the corner of his eye.

"Not my fault you don't take better care of your hair. It's almost like Zephyrmon decided to make a nest in it…This one may hurt just a little…" She yanked down, causing Takuya to let out a loud, high-pitched yelp. "Wuss…"

The director, whom everyone referred as Mr. Director Guy (sorry for my lack of creativity), gestured to Takuya and said, "You're on soon. Ready, kid?" It was a rhetorical question, since he left right away after asking.

Takuya broke the awkward silence that had arisen between the former Legendary Warriors. "Ya know, Miri, I never really got to thank you for this. I actually didn't believe that there was any of the same you left from back when…well, I don't know if you actually remember this, but years back, I…uh, kissed you." He looked at her for a split-second.

Mirai turned bright red in the face. "Uh…yeah, I remember…" She suddenly broke out in a big, smug grin. "But do you know how corny that sounded 'cause you're in a dress?" She set the comb down and shoved her hands into her pockets. "…Truth be told, I'm really happy for ya, Taky. Never thought I'd say this, but you actually have a chance at a girl. And a girl that I used to hate with a passion, at that, but a girl nonetheless. Score one for the gogglehead."

Takuya grinned back. "Thanks…hey, by the way, can I ask you one more favor before I go on?"

"Shoot, I'm all ears." Mirai crossed her arms, wondering what she had drug herself into this time and what Takuya's stupid idea was this time. _Me and my big mouth. Note to self: buy duct tape._

He shuffled uncomfortably, his request one that he wasn't usually asked of anyone. "Well…uh, in case I, like, get lucky with Zoe tonight and stuff, can I…still pretend you're her for a moment?"

"Sure…?" _Mirai, you really gotta learn when to shut up. This, I know for a fact, will be the death of me. And if I get reincarnated again, it will be that Mirai's downfall as well…oh well, it's gotta end sometime…_

He leaned in close and put his lips on hers. Mirai considered pushing him away and calling him a sicko or a range of many other names, but this was a favor to him that really meant a lot to him. She wasn't the same person she was before, back in the Digital World, she didn't hate everyone's guts. Plus, she had to mentally note, kissing was something he was actually pretty good at.

She pulled away quickly, after a few short moments. "Yeah, you don't need any practice with that, Romeo." She cast him a smile, a light pink lingering on her face. "Now get out there and dance. Dance with your Juliet." She pushed him off, just to get him walking and his went onto the stage.

Mirai listened for a moment to Zoe speaking and then Takuya's girl impression in reply. _Wow, Taky, I never thought you'd mature this much. Yeah, you two will be great together. Romeo and Juliet…_

She then walked out of the auditorium, lightly singing some of lyrics to Love Story by Taylor Swift, "_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess. It's a love story, baby, just say yes… _"

* * *

"Takuya, you were great tonight." Zoe, dressed in a light dress, approached Takuya, who was now dressed in a black, rented tux. "Even if you played a girl, it was still nice dancing with you."

Takuya flushed the color of a cherry. "…Thanks, Zoe. Miri was the one that taught me, you should be thanking her," he replied unsurely. _Give it to her, come on, you coward…_

"Oh, I'll be sure to thank her for that. Otherwise I wouldn't have gotten to see how good you were at the waltz." Her voice was sweet and calm, and a pleasant smile was on her perfectly-designed face.

Takuya found it slightly hard to breathe. It wasn't as hard when he was on stage, since he didn't really have to say much face to face to her. "…Uh, I got you something…" His mind was scattered and even though he rehearsed what he'd say over and over in his mind, he seemed to forget it all in an instant. "I mean, I know it's not Valentine's Day anymore, it's just the day after…and so it's close enough right?"

Zoe's face turned slightly pink. "Yeah, of course. What'd you get me?" she questioned, wonder filling her mind. _What's he up to? He's acting kind of strange…Maybe he…_

Takuya presented her with a small bouquet of vibrant red roses. "I spent all my money to get these. Do you like them, Zoe?" He felt his hands shaking as he held out the flowers and had to concentrate to hold them even vaguely still.

Zoe smiled and giggled quietly, taking the roses in her hands and smelling the sweet fragrance that emitted from the buds. "Yes, Takuya, I love them. They're beautiful. But why'd you do this for me?"

Takuya shifted anxiously. "Well, actually…I, uh…"

Zoe cut him off, giggling once again. "I like you, too…" She awaited the now-dumbstruck Takuya's response, but got none. "…So are you going to kiss me or am I just going to stand her while you find some smooth way to somehow collide with my lips?"

Without a care that people were standing there watching, Takuya wrapped his arms around the blonde and put his lips on hers. Zoe, caught up in the moment, dropped the bouquet and kissed back.

* * *

**There you have it. A belated Valentine Takumi one-shot. It would please me to no end for reviews, some critz and all that.**


End file.
